


Phantasmagoric Orgasm

by Sashataakheru



Series: Tittynope Estate [2]
Category: Randling RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, D/s, F/F, Humiliation, Punishments, Teasing, Voyeurism, alternate universe: servants and masters, chastity devices, smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabel's new Mistress has found a particularly frustrating method of distracting her new servant from her duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantasmagoric Orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'smacking/slapping' for kink bingo round five. My card is [here](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/48743.html).
> 
> Sequel to [Orgasmic Thunderclap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522206).

A week was definitely a record, as far as Annabel was concerned. In the past, she'd made sure to play up in the first few days she was in service, just to see if she'd really secured the affections of her new Master. But this time was different. She had mostly been on scullery duty, helping the cook with the meals, and it had left her so tired she had no desire to play up. She understood that her new Mistress had her measure, and that this wouldn't be like the other times, where she could easily entrance and seduce her Master with ease.

Lady Jennifer had started up a curiously frustrating habit. At opportune moments that Annabel could not predict, Lady Jennifer would smack her arse, just as she was pouring the gravy, or perhaps when she was in the middle of dusting the hall. There would be a wink and a knowing look, and Annabel would remain silent, shocked and amazed at the attention. It was never very hard, but it was playful and distracting, and that, perhaps, was more the point of it than any other. Feeling her Mistress' hand smacking against her arse as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand was both thrilling and frustrating.

Since that first night, when Lady Jennifer had brought Annabel so much pleasure, Annabel had been somewhat starved of it. She had, regretably, conceded to her new Mistress' authority, and was beginning to take pleasure in having her control everything she did. She would do everything as best she could, in the hopes of earning some pleasure from her Mistress. She hated herself for giving in to such manipulation, but it was ridiculously effective. In discussing it with the other maids, she learnt they'd all been subjected to the same treatment, but all said it was a price worth paying. Lady Jennifer was considered to be the best Mistress one could hope to work for, which made Annabel keen to stay as long as she could, just so she could decide for herself whether this was true.

In the middle of washing up after dinner, Annabel felt her Mistress come up behind her, giving her arse a smack before pressing close to her. Annabel wasn't sure what to do, so she kept on doing what she was meant to be doing. She scrubbed the pot, trying to focus on it, while her Mistress' hands touched her.

"I imagine you'd like to do that to me, wouldn't you? You'd like to be the one who washes me."

The unexpected comment made Annabel freeze. She'd never even considered it (well, perhaps she had, just the once). The pot dropped back into the hot soapy water, splashing water onto her apron. She picked it up quickly, trying to get the image out of her head.

A hand moved up to cup her breast, squeezing it gently. "Come up to my room when you're done. I've got another job for you."

"Yes, m'Lady," Annabel managed to get out, her voice almost lost in her throat.

Lady Jennifer pressed a soft kiss to her neck, gave her arse another smack, and left her to finish the dishes. Annabel was most frustrated, and did her best not to let it show as she finished cleaning the pot. She still had a lot more to do, and she wouldn't dare leave her place until she was done. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her arousal aside and concentrated on the rest of the dishes.

It was probably the longest fifteen minutes of her life. She dared to hope that the job her Mistress had in mind would involve some sort of pleasure, if only to make the ache stop. It had been so hard to tend to it herself, but the threat of punishment made her behave, for now. She knocked softly on her Mistress' door when she arrived, and took a moment to straighten her clothes, making sure she was presentable.

Her Mistress called her inside a moment later. Annabel cautiously opened the door and slipped inside, making sure the door was shut properly before approaching her.

"You had a job for me, m'Lady?"

Lady Jennifer approached her and looked her over. Moving behind her, she slowly unzipped the back of Annabel's dress and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. Annabel shivered.

"You're wet, I can smell it on you," Lady Jennifer murmured as her hands circled around Annabel's waist. "I hope you haven't been taking pleasure for yourself. That would be _very_ disobedient."

"No, m'Lady, I promise. I wouldn't dare - not when it belongs to you, m'Lady," Annabel said.

"You really should not be wet at all, maid. You must learn to control your desire." Lady Jennifer undressed her maid and smacked her arse to move her forward. "Go. Lean against the windowsill. Present yourself to me the way I taught you to do."

"Yes, m'Lady."

Now only wearing her undergarments, Annabel walked to the windowsill, leaning against it as she spread her legs. Being so close to the window was terrifying. The threat of being seen was always there, even though she'd never seen anyone pass by, let alone look up at the window to see her there.

Lady Jennifer came up behind her and removed her underwear, leaving her almost stark naked. Annabel could feel her Mistress' hand slip between her legs, feeling how wet she was. Annabel closed her eyes, ashamed, and tried not to become further aroused. A finger slid inside her. Annabel bit her lip.

"Your pleasure is mine to give and take as I please. It is _not_ for you to take for yourself. You will be punished for this, and if it happens again, you will be fired."

Annabel swallowed, aware the threat was all too real. "Yes, m'Lady."

Lady Jennifer moved away from her. There was a smack to her bare arse, much harder than the others had been. This was meant to punish, and Annabel fought back a tear as her Mistress smacked her. Pain worked its way down her legs and up her spine, and it did not relent. She was in tears by the time her Mistress had finished with her.

"I do hope you understand the _severity_ of your disobedience. I will not tolerate this behaviour. I will keep you in chastity until such time as you learn to control yourself," Lady Jennifer said.

Annabel nodded. "Yes, m'Lady."

Lady Jennifer grabbed her arm and brought her over to the toy chest, hidden away in the wardrobe. Annabel stood still, wiping her tears away, as she accepted that she would not be getting any pleasure for a long time. She could not look down as her Mistress fastened the chastity belt on her body. It was tight, and she knew she would not be touching herself for a very long time.

"You will serve as my lady-in-waiting while you wear this, so I can keep an eye on you. It will be removed once a day to allow you to bathe, but do not think this is permission to touch yourself. Your hands will be restrained, and I will wash you myself, because you can't be trusted. You'd better improve, maid, because I have heard good things about your service. Don't let this be your undoing," Lady Jennifer said.

Annabel bowed her head. "Yes, m'Lady."

"Get dressed, and tend to the rest of your duties. You will be here to serve me at precisely six am tomorrow. Do not be late," Lady Jennifer said.

"Yes, m'Lady."

It was uncomfortable to walk, now that she had a solid plate pressed between her legs. She had been well and truly put in her place. She dressed in silence, trying not to look sullen. She did not speak as she left her Mistress' room, wondering if she would ever be good enough.


End file.
